


Sam Wilson, From Down The Hall.

by sixnumbers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Sam Wilson, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're new to the DC area, and your job isn't the most glamorous thing. But! There's a cute guy you've been seeing a lot of lately in your building. And he seems to like you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEONE TAKE MY COMPUTER AWAY I LOVE SELF-INSERT/READER FIC.
> 
> Uhm, anyway. I wrote a Steve one. I couldn't help but write a sort-of-companion piece with Sam! Contemplated a Bucky one...and a Natasha one...but on va voir. :D
> 
> Reader is also a woman in this, and I use as few descriptors as possible. Here's what we know: you're shorter than Sam (not by much, if you squint), and you are a cis woman. I think I write this as reader fic because...well, I don't know how it feels to interact with people outside of my non-cis woman self.
> 
> This is *multi chapter* so it won't be a one-shot! I have most of the story finished, but want to let it mellow a bit (and edit furiously) before I put it up.
> 
> thank <3 <3 <3

 You, like a lot of other people who live near DC, are a transplant to the area. You took a job working as a secretary for a rather stuffy young lawyer, who refuses to go out with you for drinks and people watching. Life has been...quiet. Besides your friends back home, you don't do much except drag yourself to shitty bars that people on Yelp seem to like. You've only been here four months and you're starting to get bored.

All's not completely lost. There’s a guy who you see sometimes in your building, though you are nervous to talk to him. He is always polite, says ‘Hi’ when you inevitably run into each other at eight at night, when your boss finally lets you go home and...well, you’re not sure what he does. It went on for a few days, a shy smile in his direction, and a smirk in response. He's super cute, and you hope he thinks the same about you.

It was entirely fateful that you finally got to the door at the same time. You ask for his name. "Sam Wilson”, he said. He didn't look much like a Sam, to you, but you like his name. You introduce yourself and asked what he did for a living. He's a veteran, a usual occurrence here in DC. He worked at the VA as a counselor, a less usual thing.

You stood at the base of the steps for a while, talking. He made you smile so much your cheeks hurt. It’s not just the jokes he tells, though that’s already bad enough. He asks you out, which is a partial surprise given how you're about to fall over from exhaustion and you feel awful. But you accept, and he suggests you pick the place.

On your first date, you ended up at a restaurant you love (mainly from getting take out), sharing an appetizer that you've eaten most of. He commented on how he loved when someone wasn’t afraid to eat with him.

“Are there ones that do?”

“You know, some women who wanna be cute on a date, and eat small stuff. I don’t care about that, though they don’t usually believe me.”

“Guys say that and then they get judgmental when you order dessert.”

“Then those dudes are cheap. I’ll get her a whole sundae and not ask for an extra spoon.”

You chuckled and you both end up laughing. You noticed how cute the tiny gap in his teeth is, how he must have forgotten to shave that night because he was more stubbly than when you last saw him.

Conversation with him was easy, though you keep having to remember to actually eat. You talked about your favorite movies, and the new releases of music you've gotten into. You swapped bands and artists to listen to, making a note of them in your phone. You talked about your time in DC, at length, feeling that you spoke more than he ever did. He listened intently to every word you said.

When you get back to the apartment complex, you kept thanking him for such a good time. He assured you he should be the one thanking you, said he was really nervous and glad you said yes. You kissed him, gently, as you probably tasted like...well, food. But he kissed you like it didn't matter, and sucked on your bottom lip gently. You felt a flutter between your legs and touched his cheek, breaking the kiss as you stammered out that you had to go. He chuckled, noting your nervousness, and let you leave to head back to your apartment. You noticed he was watching you walk away, and you smile in satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and you get a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO this is in three parts because I can't get the smut together to post it all up at once. Forgive me. ;~;
> 
> (these parts are mainly to just...establish a LITTLE bit of stuff.)

The next morning, Sam texted you.

_I had a great time last night. would love to see you again... - S_

You squealed into your pillow, and tried not to be too embarrassed about it. You texted back after you got it together.

_yeah, i'd love it too. let me know when you're free._

Of course, after such a great date, your schedule goes all out of whack. Your boss needs you to stay until ten for a few nights, meaning you miss Sam coming in. You texted him throughout the days, and though he took a while, he always got back to you. You both flirt, shamelessly, sending increasingly silly emojis. You also talk about a bunch of things, from family to friends, careful to avoid his service record. You know from the other vets you've spoken to, it can be a sensitive subject.

Texting was a reprieve from how tedious your demands got from your boss, and how her being stressed out meant you were on edge, too. You, at least, sleep like a rock for a few nights.

You let Sam know almost immediately when your boss lets you leave for the weekend.

~

On your next date, you get ice cream though it’s really far too cold for it. It’s a November night in DC, but you had a specific craving. And it could only be satiated at Sam's favorite ice cream place, which he swore was the best in the DC Metro area. “Very specific”, you muttered.

The place isn't too busy, since it's so late. The place is also an American restaurant, so you're surprised they make ice cream in house. You sit at the counter with Sam and get what you've been eager to: a waffle cone of your favorite flavor. He decided on ordering a plate of fries, which you of course steal a few of. He didn't seem to mind. Probably because he was busy watching you eagerly eat in between conversation. When you finally bite into your cone, unable to scoop out more with your tongue, he seemed to take even more interest.

“You better not be thinkin’ anything”, you murmured as you bite into the scoop of ice cream.

“Not at all. I just like looking at that pretty face of yours.”

You aren’t sure what kind of face you made, but Sam pulled you close. You sighed happily, and get a little ice cream on your nose. Without seeming to think about it, he took his thumb across your nose and licked the dollop off.

You smirk, and he asks if you wanna head home, as you’ve been out for a while and the shop is closing.

~

What you were _not_ expecting when you got to your stoop was a deep, passionate kiss, while Sam grabs your ass gently. You gasp, pressing into him. Everything felt so... _nice_. And you couldn't remember the last time you had sex with anyone...

“You like that?”, he whispered into your ear.

You whimper an agreeable noise, his other arm wrapped around your waist as you wiggle against him. He smiles warmly and kisses you again, a bit more chastely than before. Your body felt like it was burning up, and you felt like sinking onto the floor. The way he's looking at you makes you wet just by itself. And you look back into his eyes, sure you look silly since you can't stop smiling.

“Let’s take this upstairs...?” You ask tenatively. Was this too much, too soon? He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would judge you for being...well, horny before you even get to a third date. It's not like you ever followed those rules. Why start now?

And the way Sam looks you over makes it seem like he isn't opposed to the idea.

He smiles. “Yeah, definitely.”

You make your way up the steps hastily, and almost can't focus on unlocking your door. Sam, luckily, doesn't comment. When you get through the door to your apartment, Sam can’t help but look around.

“I like it. Looks a lot better than my place.”

“Thank you”, you murmur as you set down your purse, take off your coat. He looks over you again, smiling appreciatively.

“You look so _good_ tonight. I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It’s okay”, you say, and you both kiss again. Sam shrugs off his coat, tossing it on a nearby chair. He holds you tight, and you rest your head on his shoulder.

“Make it up to me?”, you whisper.

“Anything and everything.”

You kiss him again, letting his hands stroke you all over, down your back and thighs, coming up again over your sides. You moan into the kiss, and wrap your arms around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and you have sex. That's the whole chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally feel good about this and voila! It's here! What you've been waiting for! Or at least what *I've* been waiting for. Anyway.
> 
> You're probably wondering "Hey, how did you get this up so quickly?" It's been in my drafts for like...four months. So a bit of clean up and editing, and it was pretty much finished. The last part was the part I never got AROUND to finishing, so that's why I took my time on it. Going to clean up earlier chapters, too.
> 
> ANYWAY I'll stop talking now. thanks for reading!!1 <3

“Can I take this off?”

You nod, and he turns you around, unzipping the back of your dress slowly while he strokes his fingers across the newly bared skin. He lets one shoulder down first, pressing against you to kiss your neck. His other hand strokes up your arm and slowly lets down the other shoulder, guiding your dress down to the floor. You step out of the puddle and he comes to your front, looking you over before kissing you again.

He moves you over to your couch, laying you down and fitting himself between your legs, kissing your neck more and caressing your ass, your hips, all over except where you want him to. He licks a stripe between your breasts, then nips the sensitive skin with his teeth. Your thighs shake, and you wrap a leg around his hip. Your hips meet and you grind against each other, gasping at the very needed friction. You hold his shoulders for support and kiss him again, moaning into his mouth.

“You should take off your clothes, too”, you whisper.

He raises one eyebrow, and nods. "Got a little ahead of myself", he hums.

He takes to his dress shirt button by button. His fingers are quick, nimble, and he makes easy work of the shirt, tossing it onto the floor. He pulls off his undershirt and starts at his belt while you stroke his chest. Sam is muscular but soft, which you are _very_ into. He lets you keep touching, brushing against his light chest hair. He finally undoes the zipper and button on his jeans and stands up to pull them off. You frown cutely at him moving away, but watch as he pulls them down. The forest green boxer briefs leave little to the imagination, dick hard against his hips. The view you get of his muscular thighs ain't bad either.

“Good?”

You look up and grin deviously.

“Mmm-hm.”

The answer apparently satisfies him, and he comes back down, putting your legs around his hips. Kissing and grinding is fine by you, but you ache for more. Luckily, he makes a move to knead your breasts, rubbing your nipples through your bra. He breaks the kiss to watch you react, you both look into each other’s eyes as he takes a hand to your slit, stroking it gently.

“Let me take all of this off?”, he asks, gesturing at your lingerie.

You chuckle. “Yeah.”

He kisses you again, reaching behind you to unsnap your bra and pull it off of you. Sam strokes his thumbs over your nipples again while his lips work their way down your neck. You drag your nails across his back and he grunts and presses against you, harder than before. You moan quietly, knowing you're shaking all over. He responds by using his mouth on your neglected nipple, sucking and nipping on your taut skin. Sam presses a hand back to your slit, before slipping it under your panties to rub your clit.

 _This_ is what you wanted, his rough fingerpads on sensitive slickness. You gasp and press into his hand, licking your lips as you throw your head back. Your nails press harder into his shoulder, liking the soft layer over the hard muscle to touch. He moans, and lets the fingers move back further to penetrate you. You gasp his name, but stroke his arm to encourage him to keep going. The pace his fingers move at is agonizingly slow for you, and you ride them to get what you want. Sam smiles, slyly, and licks across a nipple when he thrusts into you harder. He's got you quivering underneath him, moans getting louder as he makes his pace rougher. He seems lost in the way you look. He takes your neglected nipple into his mouth to suck, and presses against your g-spot as he rubs circles into it. You squeak, thighs tensing close, and grip his shoulders to steady yourself.

“What’s wrong?” His face seems genuinely worried, which you understand would be.

It's really nothing, however. You shake your head with a smile. “Just take off the panties already”, you say with a laugh.

Sam smiles, and makes quick work pulling them off. You’re positive you’ve soaked through them, but leave the inevitable mess to think about later. He moves you up on the couch a bit to fit his face between your legs, and you take a deep breath more from nerves than anything else. Sam licks a streak over your labia, before delving deeper with his tongue on your clit. You tense a bit at first, but his warm mouth and skilled tongue soften you quickly. He starts to suck your clit, bringing up his hands to your breasts. Everything he's doing feels amazing. He looks up at you for guidance, and you respond by rocking against his mouth. You only hope he isn’t having trouble breathing.

But he doesn’t stop, presses harder against you, using his tongue more than his lips. With a slight hesitance, he moves his hands from your hips and slips a pair of fingers inside you. You gasp, almost pulling his head away. He thrusts his fingers into you just right, and you forget ever considering letting him stop. If he keeps it up, you're definitely going to orgasm. You let your head fall back onto the couch arm, moaning loudly and stroking your nails in Sam's close cropped hair. Sam locks his lips around your clit and sucks harder than he has before, and you clutch his head. You mutter that you’re gonna cum, and he doesn’t stop, lets your nails dig deeper into his scalp, keeps his pace even. You come and it swirls all the thoughts in your brain to blurs and your words into whimpers and groans. When you can’t handle the reverb of it through your body again, you pull him away and quickly pull his hands away from you. You’re breathless, quaking a little as Sam puts his hands back on your hips, working up and down your sides and drinking the sight of you in. He presses kisses up your stomach to meet your lips again and you relish in how you taste on his tongue.

“Where’s your bedroom?”, he asks breathlessly.

You both leave your clothes behind in a dash to your bedroom down the hall, you hold his hand as he follows you. Once you open the door, you flip on the light and sit eagerly on the bed. Sam stands at the door jamb looking you over again with a smile before he walks in and sits next to you. You sit up, kneeling on the bed, and reach into his boxer briefs. You stroke his dick with a light grip, and he pulls you close and kisses you. He moans against your mouth, feeling his lips twitch into a smile.

“I’ll take them off”, he murmurs, and pulls off his boxer briefs quickly. He is thick and _gorgeous_ , and you kiss him again before you work your way down. He watches you, almost curiously, while you take part of him in your mouth. Sam tenses when you do, holding one of your hands to avoid grabbing you roughly. His hand is hot, but his touch is reassuring to you. What you can't suck ends up in your hand, stroking steadily to match your mouth. He squeezes your hand and you flick your eyes up at him, trying not to smile around his cock. He looks down at you with a warm smile and strokes your cheek. It should feel ridiculous, but there's too much sweetness behind the gesture. You manage to take him in your mouth entirely a few times, but he finally stops you, eyelids heavy and mouth agape.

“I’ll come if you keep that up…”, and he sounds as if he's begging.

You look at him confused, but sit up again and press yourself close to him. You kiss each other, naturally meeting in the middle, and he holds you again. You both seem to hum in satisfaction, though you definitely don't want to end the night here.

“Do you wanna fuck me, then?”, you whisper.

“Yeah”, he responds, running a thumb over your lips. “If you're up for it, now, that is.”

“Yeah, I am. Why wouldn't I be?”

Sam shakes his head, shrugging, and you go to your nightstand to fish out some condoms. Sam settles behind you on the bed, stroking over your hips and ass. You open the wrapper with both hands and carefully roll it on his cock as he watches. He kisses you again and you lay back on the bed, leading Sam down with you. He lifts up your hips and pulls you flush with his, before sliding inside you slowly. It definitely has been a while. You close your eyes and moan, arching upward toward him. He feels nice, _right,_ inside of you. When you open your eyes, you see Sam's smiling face.

“Good?”, Sam mutters, and you nod, pulling him in for another kiss.

“Yeah”, you respond, nodding your head. “It's just...”

“Been a while?”

You kiss him softly and nod.

“I don't have any plans to rush you. We've got all night.”

You hum in agreement, and he finally starts moving. His thrusts are slow and measured, _perfect_ and just right to adjust to. It's still been a bit too soon since your earlier orgasm and you definitely are going to have another, given how this is going. A smile absentmindedly crosses your face, which Sam bends down to kiss. You catch his eyes and he looks back at you warmly. He doesn't pull out of you much, which you like. He builds a steady rhythm you attempt to follow with your own movements. Not knowing what to do with your hands, you put your arms around his neck. Sam doesn't seem to mind. You whisper his name and he grips you a bit tighter, his thrusts getting a little harder. It's easy to encourage him on, since the slight roughness of his movements are getting you off. For a few moments, you hold eye contact, which makes you clutch around his dick.

"More, baby..." you moan, and he kisses you again, bringing up his pace. It's almost overwhelming. You should be ashamed about the noises your making, how noisy you are _period_ , but Sam seems to like it. What else mattered? The slight pain from his grip turns you on a little, though you're not sure how hot it will feel tomorrow. You close your eyes and lose yourself a bit in his motions, how he keeps getting _right_ there and you love it, would beg for it if he wasn't already giving it to you.

"Talk to me, baby", he moans, and you quiver more.

You feeling a little silly, since you can barely think, let alone talk. “ _Fuck._ ”

Sam chuckles, kissing you gently. “Anything else?”

“Really good...wanted this so badly.”

Sam kisses you again, smiling still.

“Let me know what else you need...”

“Mmmhm”, you hum softly. “This is what I need right now—you.”

Sam dips his head and kisses your neck, and his thrusts slow and deliberate. He stays deep in you and grinds his hips against yours, making you groan and throw your head back. It's nice, _very nice_ , but also **very cruel**. He moves your leg up to his shoulder and goes right back to his motions.

“Tease”, you coo.

“And you love it”, he responds.

He lips keep pressing kisses into your shoulder, and he licks over your skin gently. Teeth graze against wet, sensitive parts and you shudder.

"Don't hate me-”

“I won't.”

“But I don't know if I can hold out much longer", he moaned. His smile is soft, with just a tinge of him not holding it together.

You chuckle. "Nothing wrong with that.”

You tense your walls around him again. “Definitely gonna spill if you keep doing that”, he purrs.

“Who says that's not what I want you to do?”, you whisper.

You pull him down to you and kiss him again, and he loses his rhythm slightly. The kiss apparently sets him off, making his thrusts frantic and sharp. One last tense and you can tell he's already losing it.

"Close?" His eyes seem to spark a bit, though he barely responds with a nod. He grabs you _hard,_ enough to make you whimper, but you don't want him to stop, want all of this to mingle together. He buries his face in your shoulder and groans, which makes you moan in kind. He shakes, pressing the two of you together with his arms, and pants. Once he stills, he turns up to look at your face, and kisses you again.

You sigh contently. “Good?”

He shakes his head. “Amazing.  _God_ , I want you all the time.”

“I don't think I'm that available.”

Sam chuckles, and pulls out of you slow. He shakes a bit while discarding the condom, and you wordlessly direct him toward the trashcan near the bed. He wipes his hands on his thighs and you look him over again, hands laying thoughtlessly near your head.

“How do you want me?”

You're confused for a moment, and then realize what he means. You smile again. “You could use your hands”, you say with raised eyebrows.

Sam smiles back, and strokes his hands over your body.

“Don't tease me more”, you squeak. “Put your fingers in me.”

“Yes, ma'am”, and he kisses you before he slips two fingers into you. You nuzzle your nose against his as you break the kiss, Sam nipping at your lips. His other hand rubs over your clit and your hips start move with his hands. He keeps looking into your eyes, but it's a losing battle to keep them open. It's intense, almost too much. Your thighs tense and he kisses you again, dotting a few more against your jaw and neck while you paw at his hands.

“Yes?”

“Don't stop, _please_ -”

“Don't intend to unless you tell me”, he says, voice low.

He scrapes his teeth against your skin again and that does it, sends you tumbling into another orgasm. You swear and shake all over, feeling like your whimpering endlessly. You can't think of anything but  _yes_ as everything else evaporates, Sam's voice saying  _so gorgeous_ barely registering to you.

You push Sam's hands away and catch your breath. Sam ghosts his hands over your skin, making you shiver again.

“Perfect”, you purr.

“Happy to hear it”, and he kisses you again, slow and lovingly, wrapping his arms around you.

You stop kissing and get under the covers, snuggling up to him warmly. It's been too long since you've had someone to share your bed with. It's something you've missed.

“I guess I won't make it back to my bed for the night?”

You shake your head. “No way.”

“Seems fair”, and you rest your head on his chest, intertwining your leg with his. He gently kisses your forehead as you find yourself dozing off in his arms.

 


End file.
